Immolator
Introduction The Immolator, previously known as Huo Qi Lin ("火麒麟", a Chinese mythical chimera) before 009 Final release, is General Bao's variation of the Overlord tank. Instead of two anti-tank cannons, the Immolator wields two heavy flamethrowers which are much more powerful and has longer range than those of the Dragon tank. While sharing the same strengths with the Dragon tank, the Immolator is also much more effective against tanks. In a direct one-to-one confrontation, the Immolator is an equal rival to the Overlord tank. Overview The Immolator is a heavy flame tank that uses the chassis of an Overlord Tank but with a dragon shaped turret mounted on top of it. It is plated with reinforced ceramic armour so strong that even RPG rockets cannot pierce through it. Its main weapons are two thermite flamethrowers that can generate a blue flame so hot that it could melt most tank armour. This allows the tank to be able to pick off tanks and infantry units with ease. Besides, it has various upgrades to suit itself on any battlefield: an explosion-proof armor for better protection, a Vortex Cannon to pick off aircraft and even more infantry hordes in a distance, a bunker with five fireports for close-combat support, a multi-directional thermobaric anti-tank weapon named as Dragon Tail for extra firepower, a Propaganda Tower to increase the men's morale and a radar to detect stealth units. The armour of the Immolator has also been hybridised, meaning that this heavy flamethrower has the armour of an Overlord tank, while still remaining resistant to RPG rockets (a feature that no other Overlord-class tank has). Thus, the Immolator can plough through a large squad of RPG soldiers with ease. Like the Overlord tank, the Immolator can also be upgraded with various additional attachments for more specific combat roles. However, being an advanced class of tanks, it requires rank 3 and a Propaganda Center to unlock and produce. Abilities * Can be equipped with a variety of extra attachments. * Can spill fuel (can be ignited later on with other flame weapons). * Can create a fire wall. Upgrades Black Napalm: Increases damage of flamethrowers by 25% * (researched by default) Nuclear Tanks: Increases speed by 25% * (available at rank 5, researched at the Scientific Lab) Modules * Explosion Proof Armor: Cover the tank in an armored shell. Greatly increases the Immolator's resistance to artillery shells and demo traps, slightly increases the tank's resistance to tank shells, aircraft & infantry rockets. * Vortex Cannon: Mounts a vortex cannon on top of the Immolator's turret, allowing it to engage air units. * Battle Bunker: Mounts a bunker on the tank's turret, provides space for five soldiers. * Dragon Tail: Mounts a dragon tail thermobaric anti-tank weapon on the Immolator. Increases its range and firepower against armor & structures. * Propaganda Tower: Mounts a propaganda tower on top of the Immolator's turret, allowing it to provide passive healing as well as fire rate bonus to itself and other units around it. * Radar: Mounts a rotating radar dish on top of the Immolator's turret, allows it to detect stealth units, but cannot detect mines. Assessment Pros: *Heavily armoured (resistant to RPG rockets as well). *Effective against infantry, vehicles and buildings. *Can be strong against aircraft when equipped with vortex cannon. *Can detect some stealth units when equipped with radar. *Flexible and versatile. *Can clear garrisoned civilian buildings. Cons: *Expensive ($2000). *Slow movement and turret rotation speed. *Vulnerable to depiloting and hijacking. *Flamethrowers are less effective against tanks compared to Overlord's cannons. *A mid-late game unit that requires rank 3 + Propaganda Center. Quotes (in native Chinese language) When Created * 燃料灌注完毕，准备进入战场。 When Selected * 严禁烟火。 * 火麒麟可以投入使用。 * 燃料状态稳定。 * 火麒麟坦克待命中。 When Ordered To Attack * 调整油压，开火！ * 烧死他们！ * 尝尝麒麟的怒火吧！ When Ordered To Move * 前进，前进！ * 小心燃料罐！ * 明白，调整方向，出发！ * 坐标已收到。 Gallery FW01.jpg|An older version of the Immolator, alongside a vanilla Dragon Tank. Vortex005.jpg|Three more old Immolators, sporting the Vortex Cannon add-on and the Speaker Tower add-on. Render1.3.jpg|An Immolator with the "Dragon Tail" anti-tank add-on. Immolator Speaker Tower.png|With speaker tower upgrade. Immolator Vortex Cannon.png|With Vortex Cannon upgrade. Immolator Armor.png|With Explosion Proof Armor upgrade. Screen Shot 2019-05-11 at 3.32.38 PM.png|With bunker upgrade. Immolator Radar.png|With radar upgrade. Category:China Arsenals Category:China Vehicles Category:Heavy Tanks